


A bench, some alcohol, Tony Stark, and weird conversation.

by DildoFaggins



Series: Harry Potter Indulgences [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, I mean there are some kisses but, Lots of appreciation, More important is the drama okay, Mostly Tony And Harry, Multi, Slice of Chemistry, Spread out during all the movies and inbetween, That's less important, Why is that not a tag already tbh, and not K.I.S.S.I.N.G., sitting on a bench
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DildoFaggins/pseuds/DildoFaggins
Summary: Where Harry is a low-key alcoholic, Tony is a cute little thing, and everyone is dead tired waiting for what they know is going to happen to happen.Oh and there is a bench, too.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was definitely bored.

He fingered the rim of his glass of muggle whiskey as he sat at the bar in this... party. He didn't know what possessed his father to have him invest in some company called Stark Enterprises, but Harry was glad he did. Was it his mother's insistence, perhaps? After all, he  _had_ been repeatedly told that she was one very bright witch... of course, seeing how most of  _that world_ lacked common sense, it wasn't saying much. He quickly sent up an agitated plea for forgiveness from her spirit, if she were indeed watching. 

He had a chance to leave _that place_ , and he took it without a backward glance.

He was absolutely through with the wizarding world.

Not for lack of trying - after the war he'd done his best to still help - overpowered repairing charms with the Elder Wand (that somehow appeared on his chest the next morning) had fixed half of Diagon Alley, his words were probably (according to Hermione, anyway) what had spurned all of the modernizing in the wizarding world... After all, how could they expect to be prepared for an eventuality of war with Muggles when they did not even know how they worked? Hermione had been at the head of the research group that investigated avenues of integrating technology with magic. Turns out, all you had to do was switch out electricity for magic. How they'd done that, he'd never know, even if he owned the company that manufactured the devices for the wizarding public. He tried taking a look at it all and felt his head churning after five seconds...

"I know that look. It's a 'I'm deadly bored with this place someone please show me a good time' look." Said a voice to his right, and Harry took a sip from his vodka on the rocks as he turned to gaze at the owner of the voice.

Lo and behold, who else would it be?

"Mr. Stark." Harry nodded. "Pleasure to see you this evening. This gala is truly... amusing."

The older of the two deadpanned at him. He proceeded to take a seat and called out for a martini. Pretentious twit. "Ah, but honey, I'm bored too. I wanted to get myself a drink but spotted you here. I have to say, the 'sexy brooding' thing is really old, but you pull it off well."

Harry gazed at the man in incomprehension. "I... thanks?"

"You're welcome." Tony smirked. "So... what do you say?"

Harry tilted his head curiously, and arched an eyebrow when Tony pulled the pick with the olive on it out and swallowed the whole drink. "I beg your pardon?"

Tony grinned. "I want to have you begging for something else entirely, green eyes."

Harry didn't know what to think. "I just got divorced. Find another meal ticket."

"Then allow me to take your mind off her. Or him. No offense." Tony hurried to say.

Harry scoffed, and finished his drink with an eye roll. "You know, I didn't take you to be interested in men."

"I don't restrict myself based on gender." Tony shrugged. Harry only just noticed that the man's eyes never left his. "Why limit yourself? Go big or go home."

Harry smiled. "That's... amusing. Well then, suppose I say yes, where do we go?"

Tony smirked in victory and pumped a fist in the air. "We're in my tower now. Say the word and I'll kick everyone out."

Harry chuckled. "No, that won't be necessary. My bike is outside, let's go somewhere. I wouldn't want to make your investors unhappy. How does Central Park sound?"

"Sounds good, but I'm driving." Tony said, ordering another martini.

"Oh I'm sure you will." Harry smirked, not missing the innuendo, and copied his action, only getting a refill on his tumbler.

 

***

 

"I prefer the silence." Harry whispered, eyes roaming over the green trees from where he sat next to Tony in the bench. "The loud music in there was good for drowning out thoughts, but ... at the same time ... doesn't let you think when even you do not know it matters most."

Tony hummed. On his lap sat a half eaten pizza box, which he tossed to the floor as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm kinda buzzed, but I see what you mean." The man spoke. One could hear slight frustration laced into his voice from when he may have argued with Pepper on the way out, but Harry stepped up and interceded on his behalf. The redhead and shaken her head and reminded Tony of the term 'public indecency' which had made Harry blush hard and Tony to chuckle.

"I'm buzzed too. This... This is my first time going out with a bloke. I wouldn't have considered it if I was sober, probably." Harry agreed.

"You're serious? But you're cute! Your glasses give off this nerd vibe that totally amplifies the power in those gorgeous eyes of yours."

"Sounds like I'm not the one who needs glasses."

"Hmmm... hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Probably white. My first friend was white."

"Racist."

"No! My first friend was a snowy owl."

"Oh. Well... I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine. She passed seven years ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Tony bleary rubbed his eyes and tried to get up only to fall back on Harry who grunted at the impact. "Ugh.. This is not the way I imagined the night going."

Harry's eyes were closed but he grinned wide. "Oh? And how did you imagine the night going?"

"Us doing the do. Anywhere. Hopefully in a bed." Tony supplied. "Not getting depressed on a bench here."

"Well," Harry sighed, "would it help if I said I find you attractive?"

"A lot." The older of the two smirked. "But I'd appreciate you telling me something I didn't know."

"I can do magic." Harry helpfully added.

There was silence.

"Tony?"

"I'm awake. Wow... how drunk are you? I'm promiscuous but I don't like taking advantage..."

Harry growled. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Tony wrenched a single eye open with great difficulty... then shut it after he noted the bench they were on was in the air. "What, no staff or wand or voodoo doll required? Oh wait, can you spell Fury to smile? Even once in a while would be a major improvement."

"I don't know who Fury is, but I could probably tag him with a cheering charm." Harry beamed, and slowly released the bench back onto solid ground. "You're taking this awfully well."

"I'm too drunk to care. Tell me tomorrow in the morning."

"I was under the impression you were a one night person."

"There are exceptions to every notion." Tony scoffed. "Pepper was one of those... damn me and my act first think later mind... she hopped the boat with Happy, my driver. Says I endanger myself too much to have a vested interest in. Personally, I think all the years of running after me have made her my mother figure rather than wife material."

"Oh I can relate on that." Harry laughed. "Except my bird batted for the other team too."

Tony arched an eyebrow even though Harry couldn't see it. "Wow. One would think you'd like to get in on that."

"Nah. I think... I think I saw her as more of a sister than anything else too. We came together because we shared a traumatic experience... maybe that isn't enough for a long lasting relationship? Merlin knows."

"Merlin? So that fella was real?"

"Oh yeah. He's something of a God in our culture. He shaped our society as we know it today. Decreed us to hide from you non magic folk after the infamous betrayal by King Arthur."

"Oh." Tony murmured. "Hey, green eyes, betcha your eyes are closed too."

"Usually people take this chance for a kiss."

"I'm not one to take advantage, I told you." Tony scoffed. "Plus, I'm sure either Happy or Nat stalked me... they don't let me be alone anymore after the Mandarin incident."

"Homenum revelio. Oh yeah, there's a couple of signatures showing up... must be nice to have people who care about your wellbeing beyond your hero status."

"I sense bitterness. I'd offer you a drink but I don't want you to get so drunk you can't walk."

"I can hold my liquor." Harry rolled his closed eyes.

"Sure you can." Tony mimed zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key. "Hey... about that kiss..."

Harry sighed but obediently wrenched his eyes open and gazed at he man next to him. "You sure? I know the point of these things is to not remember what you did the next morning, but I think we're ousting it a little."

"Semantics. Besides, people wake up sometimes with no memory of the evening. We will remember at least meeting in that God awful party."

"It was a shareholder's meeting. What did you expect, a set of dancing gals?"

"Hell yeah. Maybe some skinny guys in there too."

"Stop talking." Harry implored, then turned to plant a lazy closed mouth kiss on the man's lips.

"Okay, never mind. I want you sober." Tony said, pushing Harry away but grasping his hand. "I'm glad I met you today. Give me your number?"

"I'm glad I found you too." Harry whispered back. "And.. um... I don't own a phone. Magic and technology don't mix well."

"Sounds like I've got a new project."

"You'll be going straight home and sleeping." Grumbled Harry. "And I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow." Tony groaned. "Why not just stay the night at my place?"

"Because I have a godson at my ex-mother-in-law's and she'll probably be worried?"

"I don't care." Tony emphatically stated. "Stay with me."

"Tony Stark, what am I going to do with you?"

"Riding me would be good for a start."

"We'll see about that. I told you, this is the first time I'm going out with a man."

"If you say so." Tony conceded. "Now shut up and catch some shut eye. We'll go back in a couple of hours."

"Why, Mr. Stark, I never thought you could remain silent."

"I'd ask you to out your mouth to better use but I'm afraid you'd bite me off."

"Arse".

"You certainly have a good one."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, that levitation trick... can you fly?"

Harry sighed deeply and looked up from his 'staring at nothing but everything at the same time' routine directly at the person who broke into his alone time. He definitely did  _not_ feel guilty about not trying to get into contact with the man in question at all. No sir. If he wanted to keep his relative anonymity, being under the radar was his best bet.

"How in the world did you find me, Stark?" He asked, tiredly taking another sip of his Everlasting Firewhiskey bottle and turning away when the man in question took a seat on the bench.

"You underestimate my prowess." The older man declared, then narrowed his eyes. "No one does that anymore... even Fury has stopped trying to keep information from me that he's stored on virtual data banks. You need to keep up with the world."

Harry turned to regard the muggle for a moment. He gave Tony points when he didn't squirm under his gaze for quite a while and silently offered the bottle.

Tony accepted the drink and took a gulp... and then belched fire.

"That was... wow. What is this?" He asked, then examined the bottle. "'Ogden's Finest - Firewhiskey.... Everlasting Edition'? Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It won't run out." Harry affirmed. "The runes boggled me for quite some time on that one. If you could make Firewhiskey everlasting, or, being more precise,  _anything in a vessel everlasting_ , how in the world was there poverty in the wizard in world?" The twenty four year old laughed, shaking his head. "It didn't even take me that long to learn the runes, honestly."

"With magical power, comes great stupidity." Was the sagely comment. "Or any sort of power, really." Tony handed him the bottle back. Harry gave him another point when the man didn't ask exactly why he was up getting drunk in the middle of the afternoon.

"Aren't you a really powerful icon in the energy industry now?" Harry teased, knocking back another gulp.

"You can't say 'Tony Stark' and 'stupid' in the same sentence, gorgeous. Don't be ridiculous."

"Egoistic, much?"

"Very. And proud of it."

Harry hummed.

"So... can you fly?"

"Not with that spell, no. But in general, yes." He smirked at nothing.

"What, like, with a broom?" Tony rolled his eyes.

Silence.

"Wait... for real?! But that must be so uncomfortable -"

"Cushioning charms. You feel like you're on a plush armchair."

"But it must be precarious to balance on-"

"Practice makes perfect."

"But it's so cliché!"

"Hey, some muggle probably saw one of us on brooms and got the idea, you know. Brooms have been in since... forever really."

"Can't argue with that." Tony accepted the bottle back again. "What's a muggle?"

"Non-magical person." Harry replied, eyes trained on a little mother and baby bird duo that was by where they were. Or at least he hoped it was the mother...

"Like birds?" Tony asked, and Harry turned to give him a wry smile, really looking at the man for the first time since he sat down.

"What's your deal, Stark?" Harry bluntly asked, then held his hand out for the bottle after Tony took a swig. "We barely know each other. Why are you dogging me?"

Tony handed the bottle over. Neither broke eye contact as Harry took another sip. "I didn't know Pepper's favorite color." He answered, voice serious.

Harry stared for some time. He tried recalling back... had he ever asked Ginny's favorite color? She always wore either yellow or red, her Holyhead Harpies uniform, or Grey sweats, to which she had been introduced by he himself. For every occasion while they were married, she never showed any preference in clothing. Shed never asked for much either, having gotten used to living everything she owned to the fullest. She had no vanity, no preference...

What was her favorite color?

"Exactly." Tony said, and grinned a crooked grin. "Can I have that kiss now?"

Harry smiled a tentatively true smile. "What, no Natasha or anyone else today?"

"I ditched them." He whispered, and leaned across the gap between the two of them to touch his lips to Harry's.

And it was not magical.

Magical kisses where fireworks exploded behind your eyes and your world shifted on its axis were something Harry had always thought he'd get from Ginny. Maybe she had felt the same too. But he soon realized that those were romanticized... kisses could be passionate. They could be intense.

They couldn't be magical.

This kiss wasn't magical either. 

But boy,  _oh boy,_ was it amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

"You vanished without introducing yourself to the team." Tony whined.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, fingers playing with the mouth of his Everlasting Firewhiskey bottle. Something in him settled when Tony approached the same bench they'd been sitting on for the past month... it was like they'd found their niche. Their first date, yesterday, was here too. Just pizza and his bottle. Oh, he'd inscribed the Everlasting rune sequence on a pack of menthol cigarettes too, in front of Tony, much to his own surprise and the other man's interest.

Apparently, arc reactor technology was immune to magical réactiore. Who knew? Tony's phone got shot three ways to Sunday but his personal Arc Reactor was functioning perfectly well. The man hypothesized whether or not Harry's magic would disrupt anything in his tower, but Harry thought it best to keep... whatever they had going on... to the bench, for now. 

"I don't like attention." Harry admitted, biting his lip. "There were the press emerging from the ruins of that district when I disapperated."

"Oh that reminds me -" Tony poinged his finger accusingly at Harry, "teleportation? Really?"

"Everyone learns it at 17." Harry shrugged, swallowing another gulp. "There isn't much to it, just the three Ds."

Tony broke the ensuing minute-long silence first. With laughter.

"Hey, what's so-... hold on... no, Tony! Not  _those_ 'D's! Oh Merlin..."

"Well that explains how I missed the invisible foursome." Tony managed to get out between chuckles.

Harry shook his head fondly. "You're incorrigible."

"And you like that about me." Tony pointed out, leaning just a little to plant a kiss on Harry's mouth. The distance between the two had been reduced from the opposite extremes of the bench since they started this... thing, to barely being a centimeter away from each other. Tony had argued they'd been close before, but Harry had ruled out the first day because of alcohol.

"Maybe." Harry teased. "Or maybe I just like my men served with a side of playboy-ism."

"Whoop-de-fucking-do." 

"That's quote a dirty mouth you have there."

"Wanna help me clean it? Saliva helps, I'm told."

"... that was horrible. Are you sure you're a playboy? Maybe the definition changed in the last cent-... decade?"

Harry hoped Tony ignored the little slip. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have a thanking problem?"

Harry didn't even bother to look up from his skimming the files he'd taken from the Ministry of Magic, sipping his forewhiskey bottle. This just... This was-

-wrenched out of his grasp, apparently.

"Tony!" he chastised, frowning at the man. "This is important."

Said man looked far from unrepentant. He did look downright pissed. "You rescue the freaking president, save Jocasta too, and you jump the boat without even waiting for us to talk?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "I just want to stay out of the limelight, is all. And I knew you were in danger, and-"

"How?" Tony asked, voice firm. "How did you know I was in danger?"

The other male held his silence. 

"Oh, and look what I found when I casually checked across every known human database for you." he said, casually withdrawing some pairs from the inside of his suit and slamming it down in the space between them. "When were you going to tell me you were born ages ago, Harry?"

"Look, I don't have to tell you everything about me." Harry snapped. With a flick of his fingers, the papers between them were set aflame and the Ministry file in Tony's hand was wrenched away from him. "There are a lot of things I haven't told you about me. Just as I'm sure that there are many things you haven't told me about you-"

"What's my favorite alcoholic drink?" Tony asked suddenly, eyes narrowed.

Harry let a confused expression occupy his face. "Martinis. What-"

"My favorite snack?"

"Pizzas. But why-"

"Who is the most important person to me in the world besides you?"

That brought Harry up short. "Besides me?"

"Just answer the damned question."

"Pepper. Even after creating Jocasta you've been keeping tabs on her." he replied without hesitation. "Why are you asking me all this?"

The man shook his head to himself. "What, exactly, was I ever keeping from you?"

Harry's slightly open mouth slammed shut.

"I may be a 'one night' kind of guy, but even I know that relationships involve a two-way street of trust." Tony said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what is going on between us, but it's good, and I want it to continue. You're going to have to trust me to make this work, Harry."

Harry just offered him a raised eyebrow.

"What?" the other man said, almost defensively. 

The younger- _looking_ of the two rubbed his temples. "Look, Tony, I'm not someone you can have a relationship with. I'm just not, okay? I'm... I'm the least of a dying society. The only one's left of us number less than a thousand, and we're all focused in one spot. It's my duty to devote myself to saving our culture." he said, taking a much more heavier swig from the bottle. "I don't have time for things like love."

"Who said anything about love?" Tony smirked, face exhibiting clear signs of victory.

Harry just stood. "Look, I... I need some time. If you ever need me, just reach me on this number." he said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a clear black card. "Destroy it as soon as you have the number memroised. And please don't save it on any sort of technology - it will fry the whole thing."

"Will you come back?" Tony asked, reaching out to grab his hand instead of the card. "I... I know i shouldn't be demanding information from you like I did but-"

Harry silenced the man with an innocent kiss. He chuckled a few amazing moments into it. "I will. I just... Something is going on back home. I need to sort it out, okay?"

"Alright." Tony muttered, crossing his arms petulantly. "Just... Don't take too long."

Harry simple smiled at him, and vanished in a pop.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony wasn't suprised when he found Harry on the same bench they always sat at. "What's wrong?"

Harry eyed him from the corner of his eye, taking an extra deep gulp. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Because here you are, sitting on a bench and drinking yourself into a stupor, when you literally just cowed the boy-scout of all boy-scouts." He snorted. "And I've been sitting here for half an hour and you only just noticed me."

Harry shot him an incredulous expression, but then sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry, Tony, I really am-"

"Hey, hey; chill out, okay? No harm no foul." The other man said, edging closer and wrapping his hand around the shorter male's shoulder. "Now why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Harry didn't pull away, which was a huge win in Tony's book that he mentally cheered for. He did, however, sigh a heavy sigh and took another huge swig. "Stuff, I guess."

Tony gently but firmly pried the bottle from his hand and set it aside. "Then tell me."

Harry turned to stare at him for the longest moment, before he hummed a long note. Wow, he was so hammered. "Where do you think we go after we die, Tony? Do you believe in heaven or hell?" 

Said man swallowed. Death was an... uncomfortable topic. "I don't know... I guess? Why, though?"

"You're lying." Harry spotted instantly, but did not say much else on the matter. "I... I just dammed the remnants of my kind by 'doing the right thing'. I was wondering what my parents would think of me."

"They'd be proud." Tony said without hesitation, kissing Harry's temple. "If you did the right thing, they will be. Hell, they'd be proud about the fact that you single-handedly dissolved a brewing conflict between some of the most powerful people humanity has to offer. You spoke down the UN, old star-spangle-butt... and even me. There's no one in that room who wasn't impressed, let me tell you."

Harry offered the man an amused smile, but it was strained. "I guess."

Tony just looked at him for a few moments. His normally pale skin was unhealthily so, and his cheeks were more gaunt. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes was trained upon where the bottle of firewhiskey was. "What happened, Harry?" 

Harry just looked up to watch the stars. "I told you the wand-using magical population has dwindled by a lot, right? Well, the issues were about fertility - the more religious among us believe that 'Lady Magic' herself has completely negated our fertility. And these assholes: the solution they came up with was using pregnant mothers in a ritual to transfer the sound of the newborn into a normal witch'so womb, forcing pregnancy." He paled even further than he already was, which really impressed Tony. "I... I use couldn't let it continue on. I killed every single rune master in our enclave myself. Others do not have to suffer for our faults."

Tony froze in his spot when he knew for sure that Harry had killed; it was something Natasha had commented on - that Harry had the gait of a predator. But then, he forced himself to relax and take a deep breath. "Not everyone can save the world without a cost of lives, you know, that's usually God's domain." Tony smirked, elbowing Harry in the ribs after he repeated the same lines the other had used when he crashed the Accords signing ceremony.

"If I save everyone, Tony, who is going to save me?" Harry whispered, hand racing up to hold onto the other man as if he were a lifeline. "Don't I deserve someone to save me, too?"

Tony couldn't answer that - he needed someone to save him from his own nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey."

Harry looked up and regarded Tony with a mostly inexpressive gaze. "Hey yourself." He muttered out, not unkindly, and took another gulp of his everlasting bottle. "Didn't we just speak this afternoon?"

"I couldn't help myself." Tony shrugged, and took a seat on the bench that was now their world. His eyes did not stray from Harry, who had his own head in his hands. "Something else gone wrong?"

"They're all dead."

Tony's heart almost stilled. "What?"

"The enclave. The last wand wizards. They're all dead." Harry sighed. "I've only just buried them all. My friends' descendants... their children... I shoveled mud on their bodies myself." He hit his head on his hands again. "I honestly don't know how to feel."

"But... how...?" Tony asks, part horrified and part confused. 

"The rune masters." Harry whispers. "They were the only ones holding together the runes that held the little remaining magic we had tied to our bodies. Our magic was taken from us, so they buffered the ambient magic present in the air by themselves and filtered it into our bodies."

Tony slowly, carefully, leaned to his side and wrapped a hand around the other's shoulders. "Does this mean that...?"

"No. I still have my magic." Harry scoffs, but leans into his side regardless. "I'm... too special; always have been."

"Anything you'd care to share?" Tony asks, turning to kiss the side of Harry's head. Sue him, but he's never been good at comforting people. Pepper was always his shoulder to cry on, sometimes Happy, if it was in a pinch. JARVIS didn't actually have a shoulder, so he didn't count. Anyway, the point is, he's never been on the giving end of the sympathetic routine, so he isn't quite sure what to do. Now was no different.

"My story is long, and will probably bore you soon enough." Harry shakes his head, and takes a swig of his bottle. "I wish... things were different. Being reborn everytime is so painful... saying goodbye, but not quite - it's... exhausting. I knew those people, Tony. I knew the elderly just as well as I did those of my own generation. I knew their grandparents, and their parents before them. It's... hard."

"You're reborn every time you die?" Tony asks, voice incredulous. "So... like... you're aware when you're... you know... in the womb...?"

Harry laughs a small, humorless laugh. "Yes. It's quite painful, the growing pains. Getting awareness isn't quite like a light bulb going on either - it's a gradual, excruciating process. You wouldn't like to be aware during it."

"Maybe that's why none of us remember it - some sort of repression of painful memories maybe." Tony mused.

"I thought you were into clean energy, not childbirth." Harry says, nudging Tony playfully, and taking another swig. "Did you hit your head on the way here, or are you just sleepy? It is midnight, after all."

Tony grants him a sideways glance, weary. "Alright, Gandalf, how much have you had to drink?"

"I sat here sometime around afternoon." Harry admits. "The burial took... a long time."

"Jesus." Tony swears under his breath, quickly retrieving his keys from his jacket and clicking on a button. "Alright, giddy up.  I'm taking you home."

"Not London." Harry says in his best imperious impression. "Anywhere but London."

"I'm not flying you to London when you're drunk." Tony said flatly, helping Harry stand as his Audi rolled in to a stop a few paces in front of them. "Maybe tomorrow."

"I can apperate us there, if you want." Harry offered, tone somber. "Maybe... maybe looking at them with someone I love by my side would be easier."

Tony well and truly froze, then, almost having a real heart attack. They had been meeting on and off for so many months now, and yes, Harry was a vital part of his life now, but... did he really love him? Love was not something to be taken lightly - as he'd done with Pepper and then regretted. Could he really...?

Then he looked at the drowsy bundle in his arms. When his heart warmed on its own, he realized that he knew the answer already.

With a soft smile, he led Harry to his car. He'd deal with anyone else hounding him tomorrow. 

His... partner... needed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 02:44 nighttime here and I'm tipsy... idek what this is. Please excuse all errors and please comment and leave kudos. I'll be getting my lippy back next week so yaaaaay.
> 
> Ciao ^-^


End file.
